Captian Jack Harkness' Deaths
by DT-RH-JA-JB
Summary: A original series of short stories that summarize some of Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV.
1. 1,162 Deaths Ago

**Summary:** A original series of short stories that summarize some Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or John Barrowman.

**A/N:** I also like would to say this is classwork for Creative Writing.

* * *

1,162 deaths ago…

A quick shove to move the man in front of him along and Captain Jack Harkness was well on his way to becoming an American citizen. Of course the man in front of him didn't take too kindly to being shoved in the back of the ribs.

"Hey, you a got a problem, buddy?" He asked angrily.

"Not at all," Jack replied dodging the first blow. He struck the man back with a punch that made the other man reel. Once the man recovered, he came at Jack again. This time from behind because Jack had gotten back in line. Jack sensed this next punch and turned to face the man. A little to the left though as the punch was still going right for his head, the man swore and then pulled a gun. All the ladies turned away and pulled children to their bosoms.

The shot rang loud for the Captain and he went down. The shot stuck in the middle of his forehead. Women who had been watching gasped and all took a long second to stare at the body before them.

When no one was looking any longer, Captain Jack Harkness revived with a deep gasp of breath that no one heard because the commotion had resumed on Elise Island.

"That's strange," Jack said after examining his head.

* * *

**A/N:** If excepted well there are others.


	2. 1,159 Deaths Ago

**Summary:** A original series of short stories that summarize some of Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or John Barrowman.

* * *

1,159 deaths ago

A startled Captain Jack Harkness got out of the tent he was sleeping in and looked west while pulling a boot on. A herd of horses was running toward him and quick. Jack swore and grabbed something that looked like a three inch by eleven inch leather strap with hole punched in it so it fastened around his wrist like a belt. This wrist band was much more than that though. Lift a patch and it became a space/time hopper. One that had worked very well; up until recently.

So with one boot on, Jack started to run east. Every once and a while he would turn around and immediately wish he hadn't because the horses were getting closer. He knew he couldn't run forever but he could try. Jack turned around and saw the horses were almost right on top of him. Then they were.

Five minutes later Jack got up, dusted himself off, and went to go pitch his tent again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. 666 Deaths Ago

**Summary:** A original series of short stories that summarize some of Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or John Barrowman.

* * *

666 deaths ago

"…And you have fourteen counts of murder against you," Captain Jack Harkness said, "So, we can do this the easy ways or the hard way."

The alien in front of him made a play/mock thinking face. "Hmmm…I chose…No!" The alien pulled a gun from a holster on his hip.

"The hard way it is," Jack said shrugging.

He moved off to one side and a bullet zinged past him. Jack slammed his hand into the alien's shoulder. The gun wasn't dropped as one might expect and was in fact brought level with Jack's other shoulder and fired off. Jack continued to fight with his one good hand. He got the alien's arm pinned behind his back. The alien broke free and shot Jack thru the heart. Jack crumpled to the ground and the alien looked around nervously. He had never killed anyone in broad daylight before.

While the alien was looking around nervously in the other direction, Jack got up and leveled his Webley with the alien's head. The alien turned around slowly, saw Jack, and the let Jack handcuff him for he knew he had lost.

"You were right," said one of the women who also worked for Torchwood. "He's very good."

"And he's on our side," replied her co-worker as they drove the horse and carriage back to the Torchwood stables.

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. 613 Deaths Ago

**Summary:** A original series of short stories that summarize some of Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV but some may have been mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or John Barrowman.

* * *

613 deaths ago...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Torchwood! Open up!" Jack Harkness yelled at the pine door. "Okay…I think we're gonna have to kick it in."

He jogged slowly and easily backwards, then ran full pelt at the door, lifting his leg to kick it in. The door barely budged. So, he ran at it again. This time with when his foot connected, the door banged open. He motioned to the rest of his team.

Technically the team was run by Keifer but Jack still thought of it as his team. Because of Jack they had long since severed any ties with the other Torchwood bases. And Jack was glad.

The team entered and fanned out around the room. _You take that room; I got this one._ Was essentially what the small team of four motioned to one another.

Jack saw the alien they were after first. He quickly got the others and they moved slowly and quietly as not to alarm their prey. Jack having started first into the room, got there first and placed his gun on the back of the alien's neck. The alien in question turned slowly, his hands raised, dropping his victim whom he had bitten on the back of the neck. He bared his bloody teeth at Jack before pushing him into a cabinet.

The others behind Jack parted as a mental roadblock hit them. Jack recovered and pushed past them into the street where throngs of people now were.

It was mid afternoon on a Sunday. Everyone had somewhere to go; someone to see.

A man with spinal fluid running down his face and running is very easy to spot in a crowd. Jack pushed thru the already disheveled crowd after the man, apologizing as he went.

Their running took them to a field where people were gathered watching an unseen event. The man paused looking to the left and then to the right. Finally deciding on the left, he sped up and ran right thru the event. Jack followed pushing a crowd gathered for one purpose: to see a javelin competition.

A javelin was launched at the moment Jack parted the crowd and it hit in the stomach.

"Well," He said when he woke up, "Better me than an innocent bystander."

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. 555 Deaths Ago

**A/N**: Remember at Gwen's wedding when you saw or got the gist (It's been awhile) that Jack was married...?

* * *

555 deaths ago...

Jack!" A woman was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Elisa-beth!" Jack called from across the field. He was due to go off and fight World War I, so they were playing a game before he had to catch his train.

"Ja-ack!" Elisabeth yelled over to him. She searched the filed for a moment before spotting him. When she saw him, she took off, hiking her skirts as she went. Jack ran towards her and swept her off her feet.

* * *

_That scene was nearly three months ago _Jack realized as he rolled off the military cot provided to him by Her Majesty's Royal Navy. Elisabeth, his wife, was dead. She died not soon after that scene in the field.

It had taken him months to find the killer. The one specific German soldier who killed her. Now her was going to die the way Lizzy did. Even if it killed Captain Jack Harkness in the process.

The ship, the HMS Ascendant, docked just long enough for Captain Jack to get off.

It didn't take him long to convince the German army he was one of them. Once he was in, he acquired his target and went for his dorm.

"Leintentant Ludwick Strauss, this is for Elisabeth Harkness!" Jack declared pulling the pin of a short range hand grenade.

* * *

**A/N:** So how'd I do?

**Summary:** A original series of short stories that summarize some of Captain Jack Harkness' deaths that aren't shown on TV but some may have been mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or John Barrowman.


End file.
